


Mission Mistletoe

by YourBucky (XylB)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/YourBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's trying out some holiday traditions. Bucky's good at dodging them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Mistletoe

Say what you will about Bucky's life, but his training was really effective. He's a very observant and intelligent agent.

Not exactly something Steve's thanking right now, though, as he hangs the sprig of mistletoe above the kitchen table. Bucky managed to escape his last two attempts at kissing under the mistletoe, once by avoiding that one doorway, and the other by simply reaching up and removing it. 

"Hey, Steve," is how Bucky greets him the next day, flipping through a newspaper. Something's wrong, though. Steve looks up and he's standing right under the mistletoe. But he put it above the table - 

"Bucky, did you move the table?"   
"Yep!" Bucky swings his feet off the other kitchen chair and kicks it out. "Come join me."   
Steve sighs, but he can see a hint of a smile playing on Bucky's lips. 

\----

They're watching TV when Bucky slides his arm around Steve's waist and pulls him closer. 

"C'mon, stop sulking, Steve."   
Steve glares. "It's not my fault someone keeps avoiding my mistletoe."  
Bucky drops a kiss to his head and lets Steve pout miserably at him.   
"You just have to hide it better." 

Bucky catches Steve hanging mistletoe above the bathroom door, and when Steve turns around, all wide deer eyes, Bucky just tsks and gestures towards the mistletoe. Steve sighs, but he's smiling as he drops the sprig onto a nearby counter. 

\----

Steve's just walking out the front door the next afternoon to get groceries when Bucky grabs his arm and spins him around. 

"Buck, what - " But he's stopped by Bucky kissing him, and he relaxes, kissing back with his arms around his waist. 

When they separate, Steve leans his forehead against Bucky's. 

"What was that for?" he asks breathlessly. 

Bucky just grins and flicks his eyes up. Steve pulls back and looks to up to see - mistletoe. 

Mistletoe. Hanging right above their heads. 

Bucky's chuckling when Steve faces him again, somehow frustrated and amused at the same time, but Bucky kisses the anger out of him. 

"Damn you, Barnes."   
"Got you good, didn't I?"


End file.
